


Freiheit

by YouMeAtNope



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, College AU, Crush, Dreams, Eren has to take the hello kitty bag to college, French, German, Instagram, M/M, Romance, anime school girl reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMeAtNope/pseuds/YouMeAtNope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a regular college kid sucks when you constantly have to avoid deadlines, spend months working out what the hell your crush is saying in French all the time whilst also juggling your love life, or lack of one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Schatz: Treasure**

 

There was fire, and it was everywhere. No matter where you looked...there was fire. Medieval looking houses lined the streets as flames dove up between the small gaps between the houses, whether it be alleyways or a path of some kind; there was fire. It was dark, early evening and the birds that flew during the day and the early evening were no longer flying free; they were panicking like the rest of us. We were all panicking.

The birds swooped down over the flames and burning debris whilst the more intelligent of the lot took flight over the walls; seeking the ironic safety of the terrible world that lay situated just outside of the wall and on into the horizon. Screams sounded left, right and centre and few of us would survive the ordeal as giant after giant fell to the ground with heavy plumes of smoke, allowing the vapour to scorch the surrounding buildings and people as the carcasses began to disintegrate and turn into nothing before our very eyes.

It didn't matter where you went, there'd be a body in the street. Some were dead, some were alive and injured; some were just lucky. Corpse after corpse seemed to be piled up on top of one another in puddles of blood, limbs and saliva from the giants that dared to consume them. Shadows passed over the streets and figures soared through the air like the birds that flew around us, but these figures were confident - well, few of them were.

They had a choice; life or die, kill or be killed, hit or get hit. Many would fall and the remaining survivors would emerge from the ashes and join in on the slaughter that we witnessed around us. Footsteps sounded from my left, screams then followed and we knew what was to come. Death. _More death._

The beast's arm swung wildly as it leaned down and swiped at the human standing before it; picking up the woman in a tight grip as its jaws almost immediately clamped down on her neck and blood sprayed out in response. Most of the body remained in tact, although one of her legs wasn't so lucky. Lucky, that's what you had to be if you were to survive. You either had to be lucky enough to get out of the situation unscathed or brave enough to attack, defend and conquer. Very few managed to achieve that.

The figures above continued to soar through the sky, the whistling sound of cables quickly whipping through the air and silver grappling hooks slamming into the bricks of the houses as they shot through the air; swords in hand and glistening orange in the flames whilst green cloaks whipped at their backs and sides. I couldn't help but stare across at the monster before me, watching as its jaws widened into a twisted grin and its feet shifted as it grew closer to me; seeking me out as its target. I'm done for.

The cables continued to shoot through the sky, grappling hooks slamming into the side of the large grey tower to the side of the street and a small green cloaked figure swung through the air, suspended by the black cables and then the restraints were gone as the figure pulled the hooks back in and was suddenly spinning through the air; swords held on both sides of their body as they spun and they spun. They raised their swords and suddenly sliced through the nape of the giant's neck.

A gasp left my lips as I watched the monster fall, its shadow casting over me as vapour shot up into the sky alike the other monsters that fell to the same fate. I lifted my arms over my head, knowing that I would not be able to move away in time; but I was wrong. The figure flew down, arm held out as he pushed me out of the way; sending me down onto the cobbled street with a sickening thud.

The body of my rescuer pressed down on my own in a protective embrace and I merely held my eyes shut, listening as the body of the monster finally crashed to the floor. After a moment of two, I finally opened my eyes and stared back at the figure above me; stormy grey eyes boring into my own.

 

 

The world fell into darkness and I couldn't help but gasp for air. My eyes shot open and I stared up at the ceiling, watching the patterns of the light shining through my curtains dance across the ceiling in the early morning breeze. I could feel the familiar tears pricking at my eyes and I slowly blinked, trying to rid my eyes of the tears.

I shifted as I slowly sat up, lifting my hand to my face as I slowly rubbed my eyes in turn whilst my other hand reached out for my alarm clock. Once my hand came into contact with the plastic box I brought it closer to me, moving my hand from my eyes as I glanced at the red digits flashing on the LED screen.

**9:30 AM.**

I allowed a smile to grow on my lips as I slowly closed my eyes and sunk back down into the warmth of my duvet, relishing in the softness of the covers. But as quickly as I closed my eyes, I soon reopened them; feeling my face contort as I realised the time. I kicked at my blankets, attempting to move them away from my feet and off of my body as I quickly got up; but I got ahead of myself.

Once I stood up I was laying down once more as I attempted to stop forward and instead fell down onto the floor, the blankets tangled around my feet. I felt well and truly flustered as I tore the blankets from my feet and ankles and eventually stood; free from the blankets. It was then that I began to rush, moving around my room as quickly as possible as I grabbed the cleanest smelling items of clothing and pulled off my night clothes; throwing them to the floor as I slipped on a grey Henley, a flannel shirt, black skinny jeans and the closest pair of socks.

After finally getting all of my clothing on, I shot out of my room and stumbled down the staircase watching the photo frames fly past as I travelled down the mahogany staircase and avoided the books piled on the carpet on the last few steps. I thought I was safe, but I was horribly, horribly wrong.

"Eren! Have you just got up?" My mom bellowed from the kitchen as I leaned forward, soon falling and hitting my head on the shoe rack as I tried to slip on my sneakers.

"Yeah! I didn't notice the time..." I _almost_ regretted that last part, and I was expecting my mom to hit me as soon as I stepped into the kitchen; but I successfully avoided my mom's gaze as I tiptoed around the counter. She was thankfully standing in front of the toaster, buttering a freshly toasted piece of toast.

My mom was a typical mom, standing at 5'6" and wearing a pale purple and cream dress with her hair tied in a ponytail that was brought over one shoulder. My mom and I looked fairly similar, with the same coloured hair, similar features and the same bright smile.

I leaned forward, reaching out for my-

_Hello Kitty bag..._

A whine escaped me as I stared down at the shocking pink bag with white cats printed all over the canvas material.

_I knew this day would come._ Ah yes, the day where I would wake up late and be forced to go to college with the stupid bag. I looked up at my mother and she lifted a hand to her mouth, trying to hide her smile behind her mouth; the other hand holding out a slice of toast as she handed me both the toast and the pink bag. She rolled her eyes, blatantly ignoring my groans of protest.

"You know the deal, Eren. The last one downstairs gets the Hello Kitty bag." I groaned in reply, throwing the bag over my shoulder, grumbling out a string of profanities as I complained about child abuse and my mother enjoying my pain. I opened the kitchen door as I made my way outside, shouting a disgruntled goodbye to my mom as I left, closing the door behind me. I didn't even want to think about how late I was as I ran down the street, a piece of toast between his teeth as I turned down the end of the road and proceeded towards my destination.

School wasn't too far away, only a block or two but I was used to running the way almost every day. It was then that I began panting as I groaned out,

"How do anime school girls do this every day?"

It was a rather relevant question and I pondered the thought as I shot across the road before me, narrowly avoiding a flashy red car. The car then honked its horn, making me jump as I then shouted out and apology over a mouthful of food; some crumbs falling out of my mouth as I dodged a lamp post. I continued to pant, feeling my legs strain as I reached the doors of the university.

And the bell suddenly started ringing.

_Fuck my life_.

My footsteps echoed throughout the halls as I continued running through the halls, panting and barely paying attention as I sprinted through the empty halls to my class. It was then that a teacher stepped out, arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised. I stopped, sliding the rest of the way down the hallway and turning my head as I stared back at the teacher, fear forming in my eyes.

"Oh, shit."

 

After a few minutes of listening to Mr Shadis complaining about me being late, and him making me even more late, I was finally allowed into the classroom. He guided me in, a hand on my shoulder, pink late slip in his hand and his bald head shining under the fluorescent lights. I stifled a laugh, honestly doing my best not to comment on his baldness and shiny spots.

I turned around, prised the late slip off of him and took a few steps forward before placing it on my teacher's desk. I looked back at Shadis as I moved towards the back of the room, ignoring his obvious eye roll. My friend, Armin, was watching me, a disappointed look on his face as he shifted his books to the side and pulled my chair out for me; smirking as he saw the bag hanging over my shoulder.

I threw the offending bag on the floor and kicked it for good measure before sitting down beside Armin. His hand was raised, covering his mouth to stifle his laughter as he stared at the front of the room. I frowned, crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in my chair as I stared up at the front of the room; jolting as a kick was sent to the back of my chair. I whipped around, brows furrowed as I stared accusingly at _horse fac_ e behind me.

"What?" I hissed. Horse face grinned, and leaned forward on the edge of his desk as he slowly tilted his head, his face radiating arrogance.

"Do you always leave the house with your clothes inside out?" He quipped, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. "What are you talking about? I'm not-" I looked down at my clothes, blinking slowly as I pulled at my Henley and flannel shirt.

I stared at the seams and labels sticking out and I slowly closed my eyes and groaned in embarrassment. Horse face leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head as he stared up at the board with a wide smirk pulling on his lips.

_Arrogant basta-_

Armin nudged my side, noticing my obvious embarrassment and he merely raised an eyebrow at my clothing. He slowly shook his head in disbelief, previously thinking that I couldn't sink any lower than walking into school with a pink Hello Kitty bag; but boy, was he wrong.

"I woke up late again." I murmured, pulling my chair in closer to the desk as I grabbed one of Armin's pens and opened my exercise book and started jotting down the date. Armin pushed his blonde hair back from his eyes, gazing back up at the board as he murmured. "

You can say that again."

 

At lunch I wanted to curl up and die as I walked into the cafeteria and watched as practically half of the lunch room laughed as they saw my bag. My sister Mikasa was sitting in the corner with her friend Annie, smirking in the corner of the cafeteria as she used her forkful of pasta to try and hide her expression. Annie didn't smirk like Mikasa, instead she sat from afar and rolled her eyes before murmuring something to my sister.

I watched as Mikasa's face contorted and she almost choked on the mouthful of pasta she shoved into her mouth. I reached mine and Armin's usual table and threw my bag to the floor for the second time that day, glaring down at Armin as I slumped in my chair and watched as he lifted his can of Cola to his lips; his whole body shaking as he tried not to laugh. I unzipped my bag and continued to glare at Armin as I pulled a pasta pot from the bottom of my bag and refrained from slamming it down on the table.

"Armin, not you too." I sighed, doing my best not to sound too pissed off at him as I tore open the lid and lifted the small plastic fork from the inside and stabbed it into the pasta. He sniggered and put his can down as he wiped at his mouth and eyes in turn, doing his best to control himself as he took a deep breath and then started dragging a fork through his own pasta before stabbing at it.

I watched Armin's face run through a multitude of expressions before he took a mouthful of his food and soon set the fork down on his tray, thoughtfully chewing and swallowing.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." His bright sapphire eyes were suddenly filled with sadness and he pouted slightly, the expression only adding to his childlike face and I could only shake my head and snort in response as I pointed my fork at him.

"Stop with the face, you." I warned him in a teasing tone and he took the hint and a wide smile grew on his pale lips as he nodded a reply and continued eating his food; commenting on the fact that my clothes were no longer inside out. I kicked him for that and he seemed genuinely hurt by my actions but I shrugged it off. Little ass deserved it.

Armin was a beautiful cinnamon roll, too good for this world - too pure. He had a heart of gold and he had changed so much in the years that we and known each other. I can always remember the scrawny blonde kid with huge blue eyes that talked about the ocean and the way that the clouds blew across the sky. He was bullied a lot when we were kids and he had spent years being traumatised by the kids in our neighbourhood; and both Mikasa and I did our best to help our best friend and protect him.

Armin had grown, he did his best to fight back and even took self defence classes for a few years. His strength was growing, but he kept it covered by soft coloured sweaters and his soft smile. He did, however, manage to beat the shit out of the kids that bullied him when he was fifteen and he wasn't bothered again.

Although he had grown a backbone and learnt how to keep his head up, he was still a nerd and enjoyed novels and strategy games; that part of Armin would never change.

I was broke from my reverie as Armin waved his hand in front of my face and asked me if I was okay, that I hadn't eaten my pasta and that he'd been talking to me for the past five minutes. I took a large mouthful of pasta and sauce to compensate for my lack of eating and dumped the plastic fork in the pot as I wiped the corners of my mouth and talked over my mouthful.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Armin cringed and swatted at the air with his hand, telling me to close my mouth. He landed a swift kick to my shin underneath the table and I almost choked on my pasta. Almost. But I deserved that kick, I'd give him that.

"I was saying that Levi came in a few minutes ago..." He slowly trailed off, feigning innocence as he looked out of the window beside us and I could see the small smile pulling at his lips just before I whipped my head around the search out the person in question. I found him soon enough.

Armin helped me acquire a table long ago that meant we'd - well, I mean me - seek out the guy more easily. He never moved tables, nor did we, that was how we liked it.

Levi was short, 5'3" and strangely pale, but it suited him perfectly. His hair was an inky black and meticulously well kept with a perfectly trimmed undercut that I spent many months wishing I could feel; even if it was only once.

Levi Ackerman, an eighteen year old of French descent that spent a great amount of time talking in French under his breath in order to insult people whenever he felt pissed off. I didn't blame him, as I felt like doing the same most of the time considering a great percentage of people at school were fucking irritating. I constantly asked myself, and Armin, if Levi thought _I_ was irritating; but Armin could never back me up on whether I was correct or not.

I watched Levi for a few more moments as his friend Hanji made some kind of comment and he smiled, an extremely rare sight; and I'd been watching him for months.  _Not in a creepy way or anything_. Levi was a guy with a rather hard exterior and he rarely allowed people to see his soft side, and I couldn't help but feel my heart thump as I gazed at his smile and leaned against my hand like a love sick teenage girl.

I sighed a long, hard sigh and Armin smiled and shook his head as he looked over at Levi for a moment before referring back to me as I whispered,

"Schön."

"You are so whipped." Armin murmured, picking up his cola once more.


	2. Leben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The user-name "Wings-of-Liberté" has been taken."
> 
>  
> 
> "Alright, who's this fucker?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a look into how Eren met Levi, just in case anyone is confused.

**Eren**

 

I'd be lying if I said I hadn't experienced physical attraction to another human being, because I had experienced physical attraction to another human being. I'd dealt with crushes, embarrassing moments when the person I was crushing on had discovered my secret and "let me down gently". And I can safely say that it was _not_ gently.

  _Definitely not gently._

 Rage playing was a everyday past time of mine, something that I used to do when I was caught out or realised that my crush was never going to be successful in helping me gain a girlfriend; _or a boyfriend._ Being lonely wasn't something that I was used to, as I had my computer and my online friends. Friends... Well, okay, the people that I mercilessly slaughtered during a series of online games. 

 I would spend hours playing computer games, killing on screen zombies, building some form of farm and beating the shit out of some online character when I wasn't drinking Monster out of a wine glass to make myself appear classier than I actually was. _Which wasn't classy at all._ But I enjoyed the false air of sophistication I gave myself by doing so. The sheer amount of times Armin had walked in on me slurping energy drinks from a glass, or violently beating my meat, was astonishing and he soon learned not to enter my room unless he was given the all clear.

 My so-called " _friends_ ", Connie and Reiner, had conveniently hacked into my Xbox Live, fucked it up and forced me to make a new account. So there I was, indefinitely angry and almost destroying my controller as I practically pressed the buttons through the plastic as I stamped in user-name after user-name until I found the one I wanted.

 "Wings...of....L-Liberty....." My tongue stuck out of the corner of my mouth as I pressed down on the buttons and I sighed deeply, clenched my controller in my hands and tried not to throw it against the wall as the words,

 **"The user-name "WingsOfLiberty" has been taken** ", flashed on the screen. I sucked in a deep breath, set the controller down on my bed and pressed my palms against my eyes as I inhaled deeply. I had tried everything with that name, even hyphens _just to see_ if it'd allow me to access that user-name. My previous user-name was the best I'd ever had; _Humanity's Last Hope,_ but I couldn't access my account after that.

"Stupid fucking Connie, and stupid fucking Reiner ruining this piece of shi-" Before I even finished my sentence I then came up with an idea and set to typing in the new letters.

"Wings-of-Liberté."  I whispered, rocking back and forth in my seat as I awaited the notification and I leaned back; tilting my head back as I closed my eyes and continued to wait. Wings of freedom, but more French. French was great, right?

The Xbox notification finally popped up and I stared up at the text; and I could have sworn my blood grew hotter as I reread the text again and again before I threw my controller onto my bed, and cringed as it bounced on my mattress out of the corner of my eye. 

 

**_The user-name "Wings-of-Liberté" has been taken._ **

 

I can't even begin to tell you how many times I had read that particular notification before I finally picked up my controller, took a short breath and leaned forward in the edge of my seat; the leather creaking beneath me.

 **"** Alright, who's this fucker?"

It was then that I learned who had taken my precious user-name, and I was beyond pissed. The guy was called Levi, and the name seemed to ring a bell, but I couldn't work out why. Anyway, the guy had a beautiful killstreak and I just _knew_ that he must have suffered with really bad insomnia considering how many hours he'd put into his games. His total number of hours had a load of zeros and I _almost_  felt intimidated by the numbers before my eyes.

 The guy must have lived off coffee, sugar and energy drinks because _wow,_ even _my_ totalgaming hours didn't even come close to his. I snorted to myself and rolled my eyes as I set my controller down on my lap after leaving his profile. _He's probably a major nerd with greasy hair, one tooth and a funky looking moustache._ I smirkedat the thought and closed my eyes, sinking into the leather of my game chair and pulling a face at the creaking that sounded from my movement.

 My stomach rumbled and I reached out for my wine glass and frowned as I saw it was empty and it seemed pretty dry. How long ago had I last had something to drink?

 

It turned out I hadn't left my room in two days, but I did manage to change my name to **Jaeger-Bomb-Tastic**.

 I finally plucked up the courage to add Levi on Xbox Live after clicking on his profile numerous times throughout the day... For three weeks straight. His kill streak went up and up and then he suddenly stopped going online for a few days. It was then that I added him, knowing that it'd be a while before he came back online.

  _I wonder what's happened to him..._

 

From that point I stopped going on my Xbox, and instead, I went outside; made plans with friends. Okay, so I went to Armin's and played on his Xbox, so it wasn't mine; but it was still an Xbox. My obsession with the mysterious Levi had increased and I still didn't even know what the guy looked like.

 Armin was sitting on the aged wooden chair in front of his desk, head hung low as he stared down at the book on his lap; the new volume of our favourite book; Last Hope. It was a book about people that lived in a forest for a hundred years. They used to live on the ground until monsters came and a large amount of the populace were forced to take to the trees and build lives up high; allowing the monsters to dwell in the ruins of their initial town. 

 Three groups were formed by volunteers that wanted to claim back the land from the monsters and so they were named; The Military Police, The Garrison and The Survey Corps. The Military Police were a corrupt formation that chewed the fat off of the King and tried to take over the lives of civilians. The Garrison would patrol the boundaries of the 'City of Trees' and piss off of the high up branches when no one was looking.

And the Survey Corps... They would go out into the monster territory and try to seek out safe places, new materials and anything else they could find. Many of them died, but they were skilled in slaughtering the monsters. Their emblem was the Wings of Freedom, and I would use that name for most of my online accounts. Well, I did until the name I wanted to use was cruelly stolen by bitchface McGee; aka, Levi.

 

"Some people just want to watch the world burn." I whispered, my palm pressing against the screen of Armin's flatscreen tv as I stroked the screen of Levi's profile. 

"Uh, Eren? What are you doing?" Armin asked, his voice laced with both confusion and concern as I continued to lovingly stroke the screen. I blinked at a leisurely pace as I shifted and faced Armin. _What does he think I'm doing?_

I asked myself that question, allowed it to sink in and at that instant I gawked at the screen, my fingertips continuously caressing. It was then that I hauled myself away from the screen and allowed my hands to fall into my lap. Armin was completely right. _What was I doing?_

_"Nothing..." I pushed myself to my feet, gripping Armin's control in my hand as I carefully placed it on his bed before drawing my attention to the book in his hands._

"Any good?" I asked, gesturing to the book. He merely smiled in reply, nodded and slowly closed the cover before placing it down on his desk. _He's finished it?_ My expression shifted as I stared across at him in disbelief before I moved closer, slowly shaking my head as I leaned against the wall beside him.

"Have you seriously finished that?" 

 Armin rolled his eyes and pointed down at his watch. It was a simple black waterproof watch Mikasa had got him for his birthday. I squinted as I stared down at the time on the screen, noticing the time. It was 3pm, and I arrived there at 9. 

 

"Armin, how long have I-"

"About three hours."

 

 _Count on Armin to quite literally count the time._ My arms were firmly crossed over my chest as I brought my attention back to the book that lay situated on Armin's desk.

"Anyway, how was the book? Are you going to spoil it for me just this once?" The shit eating grin plastered on my lips was never enough to convince Armin to spoil Last Hope for me, but hey, there was no harm in trying. The blonde before me let out a small sound of mirth and gently pushed the book towards me, a small smile playing on his lips. 

"It's good, trust me. Go home and read it, and don't go on your Xbox. I'll know if you do." He pointed towards the screen and then nodded towards the door. 

"Go on, get out."

 

I gasped, holding a hand to my chest as I did my utmost to feign offence. Armin rolled his eyes and slowly shook his head as he then pulled out a book from the shelf above his desk. _The little nerd is making me leave so he can study? Rude._

It was then that I held up my hands and backed away towards the door, continuing to gaze across at Armin.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Jeez." Armin swatted at the air and I laughed in response as I opened the door to his bedroom and went to walk through it, but his voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Eren, the book." He called. I walked backwards into his room, quickly grabbed the book and cradled it to my chest as I stared down at it, and stroked a finger along the cover. My eyes filled with tears and I kept a straight, but sorrowful, expression as I turned to Armin and whispered, "I'll bring her back."

"Oh my god, Eren. Get out!"

A snort escaped me and I nodded as I walked back towards his door.

"Have a good evening, mushroom." I chortled, moving through the door and closing it behind me. I took three steps before Armin replied. "GOD, THAT WAS ONE TIME!"

I laughed this time and continued to hold the book close to me as I descended down the staircase and slipped my shoes on at the bottom. I slipped the book into my backpack, _not the Hello Kitty one_ , and threw it over my shoulder as I left Armin's house and closed the front door behind me as I began my short journey to my house.

 

The wind was particularly enjoyable and I watched the trees swaying in the breeze, a few leaves falling off and drifting through the air before twirling down to the ground. The breeze broke the summer heat, and it was a blissful feeling. My shirt blew around my body as the breeze eventually began to die down, allowing the heat to return.

When I was at the end of my street, I noticed a large removal van parked outside the large white house. I allowed a frown to grow on my face as I stared for a few moments, watching as men and a woman carried various boxes and pieces of furniture to the house. _New neighbours?_

I cast my gaze to the ground, not wanting to draw attention to myself for staring at the people moving into the house. I held the strap of my backpack, ensuring it didn't slip off my shoulder and I proceeded down the street. I wiped a hand over my forehead, pushing strands of hair away from my eyes as I jaywalked across the road after stepping off of the sidewalk. My own home was a few houses down from the large white one at the end of the street, and it wasn't as luxurious, but it was certainly home.

 

Once I was inside my house, I called out a hello to anyone that may have been inside and was soon greeted by my mom as she stepped out from the living room, phone in her hand as she smiled and waved slightly. Her eyes completely gave her away as she then continued to talk to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Hm? Oh, no, it's just Eren." She held the phone to her chest and looked over at me as I slipped off my shoes.

"It's your dad, do you want to-"

"I don't want anything to do with him." I snapped, pushing forward up the stairs and slamming my bedroom door shut once I had reached it.

 

I let out a disgruntled sigh as I leaned against my bedroom door and closed my eyes, soon allowing my backpack to slip down my arm as I dropped it on my bed and rubbed my eyes with my fingertips. Black spots were produced from the action and I merely let out a yawn as I grabbed the remote control off of my nightstand, and pressed the power button to boot up the tv. My limbs felt heavy as I dropped down onto the edge of my bed and started flicking through the apps on my tv before selecting YouTube.

 

After going through my recent searches I selected a previous playlist and smiled as Teenage Dirtbag drifted out through the speakers, but my smile soon fell from my lips as I inched back down on my bed and stretched out my arms. I felt bad for snapping at my mom, but she knew how I acted when my father was brought up. Maybe I needed a cat, or a German Shepherd to draw my attention away from my anger.

I could also take it on runs and build up more muscle. At that thought, I lifted my shirt and poked at my abs. They were visible, but not as defined as they could have been. I reached for my bag and unzipped it, pulling out Last Hope. I sat up, pulling myself into a comfortable sitting position as I slowly opened the book, not wanting to break the spine as I began reading.

 

I was pulled into the world of monsters, giant-ass trees and unskilled civilians as I read through pages and pages of the book and time flew by. Blood and adrenalin coursed through my veins as I was dragged further and further into the story, feeling excitement bubble up inside me with every word.

Humanity's Last Hope was going out with the Survey Corps to the monsters' territory outside of the solace of the forests, his best friends by his side and the Corporal up front. He stared up at the sky, blinking slowly as he experienced his first view of life outside of the trees and the sun was blinding, the birds were singing and he had never felt more alive.

 

After a while of being outside of the forest their horses grew tired and slowed down, causing the troops to become wary of any loud noises or sudden movements. Everything grew silent; the birds stopped singing, the wind stopped blowing and then suddenly,  _it happened._ An almighty roar echoed around the surrounding landscape and the younger troops shook with fear as they froze. Their horses had ran off and even the more experienced members seemed afraid as they bellowed out orders, telling the younger troops to grab as many horses as they could.

Booming footsteps sounded to their left and the earth shook as the troops pulled out their blades and got ready to take flight if necessary. The monster emerged from the trees to the left or them and they screamed in horror as it swung its almighty arm and snatched up one of the troops before-

 

My Xbox suddenly decided to go off and the notification tone echoed through the speakers on my tv. I pulled a face and placed the book down on my lap, holding the book open with my right hand as I stared up at the screen and I felt my heart stop.

 

**Wings-of-Liberté has been added to your friends list.**

 

I dont know why I got so excited over the fact that someone with a mean killstreak decided to add me on Xbox Live, but I was sure happy about it. It seemed the guy was online playing Left 4 Dead 2 and I felt my hands tremble as I reached for my controller and pushed the book to the side. After grabbing my headset and slipping it on I then requested to join his game I didn't have to wait long at all before I was redirected to the game, and quickly chose a character before joining him.

My headphones were filled with an empty silence and I remained quiet as I slowly turned my character around and watched as a horde of zombies darted across the screen, the horde music pulsing out of my speakers.

"Oh shit." I was sure I sounded genuinely terrified and I jumped as a soft, deep voice entered my ears.

"Yes, "oh shit". Are you going to stand around, or are you going to actually help?" I felt my lip jut out at his words and I nodded, soon feeling stupid as I realised he couldn't see.

"Y-Yeah!" I moved my character towards the horde and started shooting at them with the crappy double pistols. The horde was slowly going down and I heard the sound of a chainsaw as Levi's character shot forward in a circle and sliced the zombies in half.

"Follow me, brat."

 My mouth fell open and I stuttered for a few moments. _C'mon, Eren, get it together. Don't be such a lame-ass now!_ I nodded once as I processed my thoughts and soon took off after Levi's character. I couldn't quite depict Levi's age, but his constant swearing let me know that he wasn't twelve; and the depth of his voice seconded that.

"So, brat, just how old are you?" Levi asked, at a rather inconvenient point as a Jocky suddenly jumped out of nowhere and pounced on my character. I staggered around in a small circle as my health bar decreased with every second the zombie clung to me.

It was then that Levi decided to step in, and he switched to a magnum and shot at the zombie enough times to kill it. I stared down at my red health bar and cursed, knowing that my character would die rather quickly if I didn't pick up a first aid kit.

 

"Shit, kid. Hold still." Levi all but purred in my ear as he stepped forward and held out his own first aid kit, causing the screen to change as he set to healing me. After a few seconds, my character was healed and Levi moved his character around in a circle just before the both of us took off again.

"Hey, thanks for that." Levi hummed a reply but otherwise, said nothng else as we proceeded around the theme park in the game.

"You can use the next pack you find on me if I need it," he turned left and I chewed on the inside on my cheek as I hummed an affirmative, "you still haven't told me your age."

"Do you always feel the need to ask other people their age? Does it make you feel younger, or older?" I quipped, feeling a smirk pull up on the corner of my lips as I awaited Levi's reply. He snorted and I could hear the smile in his voice as he replied.

"You shitty brat. Jesus Christ, I'm eighteen. Not fourty." I raised an eyebrow at his statement, and did my best to repress a sound of annoyance at his insult. I opened my mouth to speak, but Levi interrrupted me before I had the chance.

"And you _still_ haven't answered my question."

 

I sucked in a breath and shrugged slightly as I tried to move my character along one handed as I pulled my shirt away from my body with the other.

"Calm down, old man. I'm seventeen."

Levi remained silent, but it didn't feel awkward. His character shifted as he shot a few more zombies that were close to enough and he exhaled deeply.

"Still a brat." He stated.

I blinked slowly, almost panting in the heat as I fumbled to take my shirt off, but the wires of my head set ended up becoming tangled. Once I was rid of my shirt, I pulled my head set back on and sighed as I continued playing. I swear I nearly choked when Levi decided to say,

"Masturbating over Xbox Live isn't a good idea during your first game with a person.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leben: Live.


End file.
